Sarcastic Child
by BankaiChaos LoD
Summary: Summary: Lily took better precautions than anyone thought. James, also unknown to everyone, took his own.


Summary: Lily took better precautions than anyone thought. James, also unknown to everyone, took his own.

Lily smiled grimly as she continued with the invulnerability ritual. It would require she sacrificed her life and magic to temporarily make the recipient, in this case Harry, impervious to all forms of harm. Lily was doing the ritual now, a mere three months after Harry had been born because she was unsure of when the dark lord would attack.

She was also doing this ritual while James was away, because she didn't want to shake his faith in Dumbledore, not now while the war was going. While she respected the old professor, she certainly didn't worship him. And for several good reasons,that she wouldn't go into right now. She was losing her train of thought.

A few minutes later the ritual was done. After her death, for a period of 12 hours little Harry would be invulnerable to all forms of damage.

STDSTDSTD

James grinned without humor at what he was doing. He was connecting his own and Harry's magic together. If James died, his magic would go to Harry's. James's core would meld itself seamlessly to Harry's own.

James was also giving Harry the Potter family Grimoire. James, like all Potters, was a rune master. James was giving Harry a rune cluster that holds and summons the Potter Grimoire. This was a lot harder than it sounded, given the Grimoire itself held many different and complex pocket dimensions in a multitude of places. What James was doing was putting a book of pocket dimensions inside a pocket dimension stored on a still living being. Complicated stuff, that.

Finally, finished the rituals, James put Harry down for a nap. Harry also had a couple of the rarer and more powerful Potter artifacts stored in with the Grimoire. James went down to the basement so he could train while waiting for Lily to get back.

STDSTDSTD

Voldemort walked into the house, calmly pulling his wand out as he did so. Seeing the pureblood, James, he quickly shot off a killing curse. Despite being a pureblood, and a very powerful one, the man was a blood traitor and there was no forgiveness for that. A sad, but worthwhile, loss.

Voldemort walked up the stairs, and quickly found the nursery. He saw the mudblood, Lily, the only mudblood to gain any of his respect, and nearly killed her. The only reason he held off doing so was because Severus wanted her. To appease one of his faithful servants, he'd hold off on killing her.

"Step aside, girl. Severus want to keep you, now move."

"No!" She tried to plead with the monster. "No, please! Take me instead!"

"Step aside or i'll be forced to kill you."

"Please not Harry! Take me instead! Please!"

Voldemort was a bit disappointed, another loss that could have been helpful. Alas, she was also too stubborn. He quickly sent another killing curse. This time at the only female of the house.

Without realizing what he had done, Voldemort had activated the ritual that had been used so long ago. When Voldemort threw his final Avada Kedavra, this time at the small child, It didn't do what it was supposed to. The curse bounced off the invulnerable child and flew back to hit the caster.

Voldemort, having expected nothing of the sort to happen, was hit with his own spell, and killed. He died having no idea as to why.

STDSTDSTD

Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later. The house looked fine, but when he walked in, he saw James. To be honest with himself, he saw james merely as a source of help. He was disappointed in the loss, but couldn't really bring himself to care that much.

When he got to the nursery he was surprised. THe mudblood was dead, which was no shock, but the baby was still breathing fine in his crib. Voldemort, and anything to do with him, was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore just assumed that, due to the lack of raising to be an enemy, Harry may become an ally. Well not if Albus could do anything to help it.

After a few diagnostic spells, he deemed the child fine and free of damage. Albus cast a couple of spells on the child. One to limit his magic, on to shift his looks slightly, and one to decrease the child's thinking speed. The last spell was a dark one, and could very likely cause permanent damage, but he didn't care.

Taking a piece of parchment and writing some lie about how it was necessary, and a treat, Albus took the child and apparated to Horse-face's house. He conjured a car seat and set the child inside. He put the parchment on the baby and left Harry outside his aunt's house. Before he apparated away, Albus decided to put a threat on the parchment, just to be sure the muggles got the message.

STDSTDSTD

 **Hey, everyone. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it, and i'd appreciate any comments that you may have. Thank you, I bid you all adieu.**


End file.
